So Why Did You?
by Abbandon
Summary: Riku is wondering why Sora came back for him despite what he had told him. This is a gift fic for my good friend, Ramichan. I JUST HOPE THAT SHE REMEMBERS TO READ IT! Yaoi.


**So why did you…?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. That is all. Please allow me to wallow in despair.

**Warning: **This fic contains shonen-ai or in other terms, yaoi. Read at your own risk.

**Authoress' Note: **I wrote this as a present for a friend named Rami. Rami-chan, this is for your over active imagination and your unnatural obsession with my younger brother/younger cousin. And for my infatuation with your arch nemesis. And your wife. Hello, Yora, sweetie! I know that you are a true Kai… Ka... K… sorry, Hun, can't say it. A You know who and Sora fan. But you'll get over it of course. .

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Riku sat at his island, in his usual spot on the Paopu Tree. The sea wind blew his elegant shoulder-length silver hair in his face as he stared out at the setting sun sinking into the ocean. How long had it been since he sat here? How long had he missed the sea breeze and the cries of the gulls? How long had he missed his friends? He thought back to the moment when he and Sora had finally been reunited.

Flashback

"It's Riku_." Sora whispered, sliding to the floor. He clutched Riku's hand in two of his own as if he was ensuring that Riku wouldn't run from him again. "_Riku's here… I looked for you." _Riku could see the tears rolling down his face. His best friend was crying over him. The last time he had made Sora cry was seven years ago when he had told him that there was no Santa Claus. _

"Come one, Sora. You've got to pull it together." _He said, trying his best to calm his friend. Sora gripped his hand tighter and tears fell faster. _

"I looked everywhere for you." _He insisted. Riku wanted to smile at his best friend's persistence. _

"I didn't want to be found." _The currently tan-skinned, white-haired man said. _

End Flashback

Riku said as he stared over the water. He had told Sora to go, to take care of Kairi. Why didn't he listen? Wasn't he so in love with her that it didn't matter if he was there or not? Then they could have started with a clean slate, without him getting in the way. He had seen Sora in the Secret Place, the place that THEY had found together when they were children, running his hands over a picture of him and Kairi obviously sharing a Paopu fruit (You have no idea how much this is killing me to write this. I'm so against this crap). That meant something didn't it. Riku felt a presence behind him. Said presence jumped over the tree and landed on the other side.

"Hey, Riku." Sora said, happily. A closer look at his best friend told him that Riku had been deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Riku looked at him.

"You." He replied solemnly. Sora laughed nervously. "About why you didn't listen to anything I told you the first time we closed Kingdom Hearts." Sora now looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, sitting next to Riku on the tree. Riku turned to face the ocean again.

"I told you to go take care of Kairi. Instead of doing that you went and looked for me. And you ended up getting yourself into more trouble that I had to bail you out of. Why didn't you listen to me? You love her don't you? You guys could've started over, without me getting involved and trying to outdo you. I just don't understand." Sora laughed.

"You're my best friend, Riku. I'm not going to abandon you just because you gave me a dumbass order. I wouldn't just leave you in the dark alone. Remember, I was all willing to stay with you in the darkness." He said lightly. Riku was getting annoyed.

"But it doesn't make sense. I saw the drawings in the cave! Both times! First when it was you giving Kairi the Paopu and then the one of her returning it! Why bring me back when you guys already had this beautiful romance going?" The silver-haired teen said angrily. Sora sighed sadly and gave Riku a slight smile. He hopped of the tree and started toward the bride.

"I suggest you go back and have another look at the drawing." Riku could barely contain his anger. He leapt off the tree and ran after Sora. He grabbed the younger male by the arm and pulled violently. Sora gave a screech as he fell against Riku's chest. Before Riku could realize what he was doing, he was roughly shoving his lips against Sora's. The smaller boy gasped and gave Riku room to invade his mouth. Sora went slack in his best friend's arms while his mouth was ruthlessly plundered. When Riku pulled away, Sora's lips were swollen and bleeding from the bites he had administered. The younger teen had his eyes squeezed shut. Riku let go of him and he fell ungracefully to the ground. Sora stared up at his friend with wide eyes.

"Sor…Sora! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." Riku stammered. Sora smirked.

"Well, I thought that you would never get it." He held out his hand so that Riku could help him up. Riku grabbed his and pulled Sora to his feet. He received a slap to the back of the head. "That drawing wasn't of Kairi, idiot! It was of YOU! I was giving the Paopu to YOU!" Riku looked stunned. Him? Sora wanted to share a Paopu with HIM? Not Kairi but him Riku, a guy, his best friend, his betrayer? Sora embraced Riku. "You idiot. You didn't realize it. I cried for you not Kairi. I left her for you because I love you. I thought that you knew that." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora. "I just didn't expect you to express your feelings so violently."

"I'm sorry, Sora. I should have realized it. I'm such a fool. I didn't realize that there was someone who loved me no matter what." He whispered into Sora's hair. "Hey, Sora?"

"What?" Sora mumbled.

"Promise to be my light? So that I won't fall into darkness again." Riku asked. Sora looked up, his sapphire blue eyes shining brightly.

"I promise. Promise to never let you leave me again?" He retorted. Riku laughed.

"Always.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N: **Yeah, it's short but sweet and fluffy. Don't really expect more like this from me. I'm more of an angsty romance person. Please read my other story "Children of God and Satan." And maybe if you give me lots of nice reviews for this, I'll consider writing more like this. And say happy anniversary to Rami-chan. It's her first anniversary of stalking my cousin! I didn't know that she'd last this long. And I probably will be writing a fic for my friend, Sorastalker. A nice Demyxwhomevershechooses fic. Anyone but Ansem the Wise, y'know! BYEZ!


End file.
